San Valentin para el Kazekague
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Un vaile, una hostoria, un amor... 100% GaaraMatsuri....


**San Valentín (One-Shot)**

Unos meces después de que Akatsuki extrajera al shukaku del cuerpo de Gaara, este se encontraba meditando en el tejado del palacio de tsuna, aun no se acostumbraba muy bien al sueño continuo después de muchos años de no dormir, la luna llena resplandecía esa noche, la aldea estaba en silencio total, Gaara solo estaba ahí sentado, con sus verdes ojos iluminados por la luna, pensando en el dia que la aldea entera estuvo ahí preocupándose por el, cuando todos por fin reconocían su existencia, y en su gran amigo Naruto quien lo salvo de si mismo, y pensando y recordando viejos tiempos se fue la noche y el sol comenzaba a asomarse, los aldeanos comenzaban a hacer sus rutinas diarias, el solo desapareció del tejado y reapareció en su oficina, casi al mismo tiempo llego Kankuro tocando la puerta:

- buenos días Gaara… * entro gaara con sus brazos en la cabeza*

- buenos Kankuro, decía con sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la ventana.

Al fondo se oían unos apresurados pasos, que se acercaban mas y mas, y Matsuri apareció de repente con sus manos llenas de papeles y rollos:

- sumí masen Gaara-sensei!!! Se me hizo tarde y - *corto Gaara*

- ya lo note… dijo con su todo frió y monótono de siempre.

Matsuri se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada, se sentía un poco avergonzada, y sin mas que decir opto por dejar lo que traía en las manos en el escritorio del kazekage y se fue, ella por dentro se castigaba " Ay no! Otra vez tarde Matsuri!" "cuando aprenderás!" " hiciste enojar a Gaara-sensei!" por otro lado Kankuro miro a gaara y le replico:

- no crees que fuiste un poco duro?..

Gaara después de pensarlo un poco en su interior algo le decía que talvez era así, pero no se inmuto, y no le respondió nada a kankuro, pero este rápidamente cambio el tema, para hacerlo enojar, aunque no tenia mucho de que preocouparse, ya que el sgukaku ya no se apoderaba de el, pero aun asi su prescencia imponia..

- …y pues, como ya se acerca el festival de san Valentín, no crees que deberías organizar algo, después de todo nuestro padre ordeno cancelar todo evento festivo en la aldea, ahora eres tu el kazekage, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas…

Mientras que por la ventana Gaara veía unos enamorados pasar por el lugar, sintiendo algo de nostalgia dijo:

- esta bien, encárgate tu.. – dijo el pelirrojo, kankuro salio de ahí con una leve sonrisita burlona.

Gaara solo se quedo ahí mirando a esta pareja, " Valentín eh?" "alguna vez podré…no, yo no" pensaba.

El dia seguía su curso, los shinobis de la aldea se encargaban de pegar carteles por doquier, Matsuri quien entrenaba noto que habían pegado un cartel en una pared, ella se acerco y lo leyó detenidamente:

"!Gran baile del dia de San Valentín! En el palacio de la aldea a las 8:00" y como nota adicional decía " Trae tu antifaz!", a Matsuri se le ilumino la cara, no lo pedía creer que algo así se celebrara en tsuna, y menos si rea el mismo kazekage que lo organizaba, una gran sonrisa emergió de su rostro acompañado por un gran suspiro, sin darse cuanta de que Gaara estaba atrás de ella…

- Matsuri…

A ella le recorrió un gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, reconoció de inmediato esa grave y fría voz.

- G..Gaara-sensei!! Su corazón de repente comenzó a latir muy rápido.

- veo que ya has visto la información.- decía de brazos cursazos y su mirada tan imponente de siempre.

- s...si.- decía con una voz nerviosa.

- escucha, sobre lo que paso esta mañana…- dijo con algo de preocupación en su rostro, Matsuri enseguida lo noto y sonriendo dulcemente le dijo:

- no se preocupe Gaara-sensei, la próxima vez mas temprano!

Gaara, quien extrañado por su respuesta, se le pudo asomar una leve mueca que asemejaba una sonrrisa.

- te ayudare a entrenar.

- hi!, ella se alejo hacia el patio de entrenamiento, pero Gaara se quedo unos instantes mas ahí, observo el cartel del dia se San Valentín y el hermoso dibujo de una pareja bailando, en su interior el pensaba que el amor era algo totalmente ajeno a el, pero podría haber en el amor? Podría ser amado? Matsuri se dio cuenta de cómo veía el cartel y sonrió.

- Gaara-sensei!! Grito desde el patio, esperándolo. Ese dia acababa mientras faltaban unos cuantos para el gran baile.

Una tarde antes, Gaara se encontraba en el balcón, mirando el horizonte, de brazos cruzados, tan serio y pensante como siempre, matsuri entro sin tocar y antes de decir algo miro fijamente el porte tan serio de Gaara, a ella le retumbaba el corazón cada ves que lo veía, solo pensaba en sus penetrantes ojos verdes, en el misterio que los envolvía, se preguntaba si algún dia se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por el, Matsuri estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, pero era demasiado tímida y asustadiza para decirlo:

- humm… G-Gaara-sensei??

- si? *mirando la ventana*

- pues ya me voy, y ma-mañana….- *corto a Matsuri*

- iras al baile? *dijo fríamente*

- p-pues yo no lo se, tal vez.

- bien, pues... tal vez te vea aya *dijo sin pensarlo, en verdad estaba pensanso en ir??*

- hai!

Ella estaba realmente emocionada, *Gaara-sensei iría!* pensaba, así que se fue corriendo por las calles de tsuna, en dirección al centro, y fue a parar a una casa de moda. Paso toda la tarde de ese dia probándose vestidos con un entusiasmo sin igual, hasta que encontró el indicado, era strapples de color azul marino, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda, largo hasta los tobillos, y entallado dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Estaba emocionada porque iría a su primer baile, pero sobretodo porque tal vez ahí estaría Gaara, solo le quedaba comprar el antifaz el cual mas tarde iría a comprar.

Gaara por su parte no le agradaba mucho la idea, no le interesaba como a matsuri:

- que tontería… decía con un halo de tristeza en su rostro, el dudaba en ir porque sentiría que no pertenecía ahí, pero era el kazekage de tsuna y tenia que estar presente, además porque kankuro se le ocurrió invitar a los señores de elite y para no quedar mal, mientras tanto la noche caía en tsuna, Gaara estaba en su casa con sus hermanos mientras Temari se dirigia hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, Gaara se dirigía al tejado, pero de repente se encontró con ella en el pasillo:

- al tejado?

- si, *pasando de largo*

- ya casi esta la cena, en un rato bajas, esta bien?

- esta bien.

- y… iras al baile?

- pues no por gusto, creo que es lo malo de ser el kazekage, tengo que atender a todos, *decía con algo de fastidio*

- pues creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que estar mas cerca de tu gente, y no seria mala idea que trataras de disfrutarlo un poco, no crees? No sabes cuanto anhelo el verte sonreír un dia, verte feliz, *dijo mientras tocaba su hombro*.

Cuando subió al tejado, recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana *quiero verte feliz…* el mirando la luna solo pensó un tanto sarcástico* si claro….*

Durante la cena estaban los tres hermanos en la mesa, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, estaban en paz cuando por alguna razón salio a relucir el tema del baile:

- ya compre un traje para mañana,- *dijo kankuro*- y tu Gaara?

- no. *dijo mirando su plato*

- te vas a poner lo de siempre? Es una ocasión especial, no crees que deberías lucir mas presentable? Que dirían las chicas de ti? Por cierto tienes alguna cita? *se burlaba sabiendo que ya no tenia al shukaku dentro de el*.

- Basta, *dijo serio*, - eso no me interesa. Kankuro solo se quedo callado y siguió comiendo, temari por su parte quería asesinar a kankuro con la mirada, pero dijo:

- humm… a si! Adivina a quien vi en el centro.

- no lo se, a quien?. - *dijo Gaara*

- a matsuri, se estaba probando vestidos, supongo que para mañana, se veía muy contenta, y además se veía realmente bien con ese vestido en particular.

*Matsuri?* pensaba con curiosidad pero no mostró reacción alguna, en su cuarto después de la cena, pensaba : *Matsuri? Con vestido? Así que si ira?* a Gaara le intrigaba que matsuri usara un vestido, no se la imaginaba arreglada, porque siempre estaba entrenando, con raspones, moretones, sudando, dando siempre lo mejor de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de ya estaba pensando mucho en ella, pero no le dio importancia, era muy frió para admitirlo.

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, y Gaara estaba en su oficina desde temprano como siempre, y por alguna razón pensaba en que vería a matsuri cuando de repente abrieron la puerta:

- matsuri? *pensó Gaara*

- buenos días hermanito!

- ah, hola kankuro,- *dijo un tanto decepcionado* - aun no llega Matsuri?

- humm… no recuerda que le diste el dia libre.

Gaara no dijo nada y se volteo hacia la ventana, kankuro sospecho algo raro, pero por la prisa que traía solo dijo:

- bueno me voy, tengo que poner a los ninjas a arreglar todo para esta noche, nos vemos.

El pelirrojo se quedo solo, y se paso la tarde terminando su trabajo, le quedaron unas horas libres así que decidió ir a caminar un rato, se fue internando en el centro, y pareciera que la tienda de tuxedos lo estuviera llamando, pues fue derechito hacia la entrada:

- buenos di..-kazekage-Sama!!! *dijo sorprendida la que atendía* - en que le puedo ayudar?

- …un traje… dijo en un tono bajito, no queria que lo vieran ahi.

Ya en la noche Matsuri se estaba bañando para después arreglarse, ponerse su vestido y lucir aun mas hermosa, se coloco unos hermosos broches en el pelo, eran azules con pedrería, tomo su bolso y su antifaz y salio de su casa, miraba la luna al mismo tiempo en que se encaminaba al salón preguntándose *ira Gaara-sensei? Ya estará ahí?* estas preguntas la atormentaban mientras a lo lejos divisaba el palacio de tsuna.

A su llegada al salón estaba repleto de personas, se dirigió hacia la mesa de bocadillos, del cual solo tomo una copa de ponche, se sentó en una mesa y se puso su antifaz y a lo lejos diviso a Temari:

- Temari-san!

- Matsuri! Wow, te ves muy bien!

- A..Arigato, eto…

- no, aun no llega - corto temari.

Matsuri se puso roja como un tomate, temari se alejo dejándola sola en medio de la pista, conforme avanzaba la noche Gaara no aparecía, Matsuri se empezaba a decepcionar y decidió salir al patio, junto a la hermosa fuente del palacio, y triste se miraba en el espejo del agua tranquila, solo estaba ahí sentada, sintiendo el agua en sus dedos, cuando no se percato de que alguien venia desde las sombras, tocando su hombro dijo:

- Matsuri…

Ella sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, sabia que esa voz tan seductora le pertenecía a:

- Gaara-sensei!!! Su corazón se acelero y se empezó a sonrojar, al verlo con su traje y su antifaz pensaba que se veía realmente sexy, y mas con su porte tan serio y maduro.

- Matsuri, te ves…Hermosa.

Ella jamás esperó que algo así saliera de su boca lo cual lo enrojeció aun mas.

- Arigato Gaara-sensei!, tu tampoco te ves nada mal, mientras lo miraba detenidamente de la cabeza a los pies, realmente le quedaba bien ese traje que alquilo a ultima hora.

- entramos? *mientras le ofrecía su brazo*

- hai!

Ellos entraron al salón, poco después comenzó la música, lenta y melodiosa, era un vals, Gaara miro de reojo a matsuri, quien veía que las demás parejas comenzaban a bailar, eso la emocionaba mucho, cuando enfrente de ella vio una mano, era Gaara.

-bailarías conmigo? *dijo un tanto decidido*

- seria un honor gaara-sensei, y tomándolo de la mano, se adentraban en la pista mientras las luces bajaban, y Gaara tomándola del talle y entrelazando su mano con la de ella, se miraban fijamente, ella rodeaba con un brazo su cuello, jamás había estado tan cerca de su amor platónico.

- no sabia que bailabas… *dijo gaara*

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, *dijo matsuri mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

Conforme seguía la noche, ellos seguían bailando, Gaara se animo a darle a Matsuri su primera vuelta, eso le divertía a ella, el mostraba una relajada sonrisa, cuando con su otra mano rodeo el cuello de Gaara acercándose mas a el, ambos bailaban cuerpo con cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración del otro, matsuri de repente descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara, el se quedo perplejo, jamás había estado así con una chica solo le quedo abrazarla mas, junto con el vaivén de sus cuerpos, matsuri podía oír algo, *el corazón de gaara-sensei late tan rápido* pensaba.

Gaara la veía detenidamente mientras le quitaba su antifaz.

- no me había dado cuanta de lo linda que eras….

- Gaara-sensei… su corazón se le salía.

La música paro y ellos también, gaara tomo de la mano a matsuri y la llevo al patio en una esquina que estaba alejada de la multitud, puso a matsuri contra la pared, y apoyándose en su brazo la arrincono, luego el se quito su antifaz, el ver su rostro hizo sudar frió a matsuri, y con ojos de curiosidad miraba a gaara porque no sabia lo que haría, el por su parte le acaricio la mejilla y se acercaba lentamente a su boca, por primera vez sentía muy calido en su pecho. Actuaba porque su corazón se lo pedía. Matsuri soñaba con este momento en sus pensamientos mas profundos pero ahora se haría realidad, cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba al kazekage, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras sus labios se encontraban hasta que se fundieron en un gran beso, Gaara al sentir el calor de sus labios, sintió algo raro en su estomago, lo que hizo tomarla con fuerza por la cintura, era un momento intenso, romántico, a la luz de la luna, y el viento acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de Gaara, era el escenario perfecto, cuando se volvieron a mirar el ya era una persona nueva, por primera vez el chico callado y al que todos le temían ya no era mas esa persona, esa simplemente el gaara que no le permitieron ser, en ese instante supo que el kazekage de tsunagakure estaba enamorado… y le gusto.

* * *

**bueno ke tal?? este es mi primer fanfic de gaara-matsuri, espero que les aya gustado, porfavor envien sus reviews, bueno hasta el proximo fanfic!!!! **

**Gaara 4evr!!!**


End file.
